Sith Imperium Times Issue 231 (7)
THE LORD EMPEROR RETURNS! ''By: Saria Secondus, SIT Government and Politics Correspondent'' KORRIBAN -- In His first public appearance since His mysterious withdrawal from public life, His Imperial Majesty, the Lord Emperor, appeared at the Sith Academy on Korriban to speak to the newest class of Sith joining the ranks Sith Imperium. Among the topics of his speech he reinforced his "One Sith" philospohy and personally delivered the Oath of Citizenship to the aspiring young Sith present. "Today is the first day of what will be a glorious journey for each of you here." His Majesty said. "Today you learn of the way of our order. Here we embrace passion, and seek strength, power, victory and the breaking of our chains but we do so for the Sith Order and our Imperium. We are One Sith, united under one Dark Overlord and this unity shall make us an unstoppable force in the galaxy!" When asked about the Lord Emperor's absence the palace refused to give specifics. "His Imperium Majesty, has always been present, the Force guides Him and His command of it allows him to reign without being at every manner of public event." Said Rion Traevco, Imperial Palace Spokesman. "In any event, Her Imperial Majesty the Lord Empress and Her Imperial Highness the Princess Vindictiva have governered the Imperium well." The Palace has informed the Sith Imperium Times that the Lord Emperor will return to preside over meetings of the High Council and execute direct control of the Imperium once again. FRIENDLY FLEET OVER VOSS SET OFF ALARMS, PANICKED CITIZENS '' By: Tham Seenzae, SIMCOM Senior Correspondent'' VOSS KA -- Friday, alarms rang throughout the Capitol as an at the time unknown fleet exited hyperspace within the gravity well of Voss Ka. The Imperium Defense forces responded immediately with Defense Minister Darth Zugium and Imperium Army General Darth Vendition simultaneously in command of the Navy and Army's defensive garrison. The alarms were later rescinded but managed to cause a significant amount of panic on the surface. The Sith Imperium Times has confirmed that the forces in question were under the Command of Darth Ryshias, Representative of the Sith Empire and Commander of the Imperial 15th Legion. The Times spoke with General Darth Vendition about the incident. "The alert was sent out automatically by our new "First Response" Beacons." Said General Darth Vendition. "Whenever a ship with unknown hyperdrive signatures enters Imperium Space it sends out an alert" While the alert caused some amount of panic, experts agree that the quick response by the military and citizens to the situation is a credit to military readiness of the Imperium. "People may have been inconvenienced but think about it, the fast reaction of our military is a testament to our ability to defend ourselves." Said Sith Imperium Times Military Expert Vice Admiral Traynor Vectus (SIN Ret.) "In seconds our Navy and Army was ready to deliver the killing blow to any who threatened our territory. That is a very good thing." As for the reason for the fleet's arrival, General Darth Vendition told the Sith Imperium Times that the forces will be stationed in the Raxus System along the Imperial-Imperium Border. "Our Northern Border, is not, I repeat NOT in any danger but we felt that the positioning of the 15th Legion on Raxus Secondus would be beneficial to our overall defensive strategy." Said General Darth Vendition. The Palace has released a transcript of the encounter with Darth Ryshias's which suggests that the 15th Legion's presence is a diplomatic action strenghtening the alliance between the Empire and the Imperium. "The Dark Council feels that with the escalation of the war against the Republic and the Hutts that these additional forces could be helpful to secure our Southern Border and assist our allies, the Imperium." Said Darth Ryshias who was greeted as an honored friend by His Imperial Majesty, the Lord Emperor. The 15th Legion, fresh off a military engagement over Ilum will be stationed at Raxus Secondus where there forces were encouraged to relax, recover, resupply and await instructions from Voss Ka and Dromund Kaas. ''MANDALORIANS TO CHOOSE NEW LEADER, SEEK EXPANSION'' ''By: Venter Moss, SIT Foreign Affairs Correspondent Mandalore -- With the death of the last Lord Mandalore (Mand'alor in Mandalorian) the Mandalorian Clans have been preparing to gather to select a new leader of the Mandalorian people. As of yet, no individual has claimed the title of Mand'alor yet, but it is suspected that either the Alor of Clan Kryze, Wu-fei, or the Alor of Clan Brokar, Kre'igurr, are the two most likely Mandalorians to seek the title. Our sorces confirm that the His Imperial Majesty, the Lord Emperor's brother, Sefran, will not be pursuing a claim to the title of Mand'alor. "I have only just become the Alor of Clan Brokar and I have no use for royal titles." Said Alor Sefran. "This is why I have rejected my title as the Duke of House Roderick of Alderaan to be Mandalorian." When asked about the choosing of the new Mand'alor Alor Sefran would not indicate his preference. "Look this is a matter for Mandos." He said. "You'll know when we have made a choice." Historically, one must claim the title of Mand'alor, but that person must be recognized and accepted by the various Mandalorian clans in order to be viewed as legitimate. If the person is not, it becomes the clans' responsibility to overthrow the rejected claimant and choose another. The manner of choice is often combat but can also be election by the Alors. If selected, Alor Wu-fei would be the first female Mand'alor of modern times if not in all of Mandalore's history. IMPERIUM SEEKS KNIGHTS, MANDALORIANS AND POTENTIALLY LEADERS ''By: ''Rodeia Viathru'nakawra Roderick, Senior Palace Correspondent''''' VOSS KA -- Friday, in a joint press conference with the Imperial Palace Spokesperson, Alor Wu-fei of the Mandalorians and the Clerk of the High Council, the Imperial Palace has published a call for more Knights of the Imperium and Mandalorians, and has released it's latest vacancies on the High Council. "The Knights of the Imperium seek new inductees." Said Rion Traevco, Palace Spokesperson. "Knights of the Imperium are a brotherhood which are intrusted with the safety of His Imperial Majesty, the Lord Emperor and the Imperial Family. They carry out some of the most important missions to the Imperium and their appointment is for life. Knights may rise in rank and prominence but only death seperates them from service in the order, for the most part." The palace released the requirements for knighthood (lvl 30) and informed the public that non-force sensitives are encouraged to join as well. "The Clans of Kelborn, Kryze, Brokar, Viszla and Bralor are seeking new recruits to join the Mandalorian." Said Alor Wu-fei of Clan Kryze. "Our numbers have dwindled over the past months but we are as strong as ever and those who join will be able to witness the ascension of the new Mand'alor." There are no restrictions among potential mando'ade however Mandalorians must learn Mandalorian and follow the Resolnare. "The Council has the following openings: Minister of Production, Logistics and Treasury, Mand'alor, Governor of Sector 3, Governor of Sector 4 and Governor of Sector 5." Said Pren Taal, Clerk of the High Council. "The Lord Emperor will be considering people for these positions with the exception of Mand'alor who is chosen by the Mandalorian Clans." Government officials confirm that each of the council positions are being filled in an interim basis by other Council Members and thus an appointment would not be coming soon, however the Knights and Mandalorians are seeking recruits immediately.